The Death
by Taehyvng
Summary: "Apakah perpisahan selalu sesakit ini Jungie? Rasanya lebih sakit dari tumor" BTS Vkook, Taehyung, Jungkook


Author: Taehyvng

Title: The Death

Cast: BTS V; Jungkook

.

.

.

Taehyung menghabiskan tahun tahun di bangku SMA yang seharusnya indah dengan darah dari hidungnya dan pekikan kesakitan. Setiap pagi ia mengoleskan lipgloss di permukaan bibirnya yang kering dan pecah. Para penjaga yang ditugaskan orang tuanya tak pernah berada lebih jauh dari 10 meter mengawasinya kalau kalau ia pingsan tiba tiba.

.

Keadaan sialan itu membuat Orang orang disekitarnya enggan disusahkan dan memilih menatapnya iba namun tak peduli.

.

.

Tetapi Jungkook peduli.

.

.

.

Taehyung memiliki Jungkook yang selalu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang kurusnya. Jungkook yang tak pernah jijik membersihkan darah dari hidung Taehyung langsung menggunakan tangannya. Jungkook yang selalu memeluk Taehyung dan mengecup dahinya saat kepalanya terasa disengat oleh listrik ribuan volt.

Jungkook membutuhkan Taehyung bahkan lebih dari Taehyung membutuhkan Jungkook.

Persetan dengan kesempurnaan. Wajah tampan dan bakat gemilangnya sangat ingin ia tukar dengan kesehatan Taehyung jikalau ia bisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jikalau ia bisa.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa setiap Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit, Jungkook merasakan sesuatu memukul dadanya mengakibatkan nyeri yang amat sangat.

.

.

Tidak normal memang mengingat Jungkook bukanlah manusia.

.

Ya, Jungkook _bukan manusia._

.

.

Ia dilahirkan diatas langit dan ditugaskan untuk menemani dan menguatkan para penderita penyakit mengerikan yang sudah pasti menuju kematian seperti, tumor otak, mungkin?

.

Jungkook dilahirkan dengan kesempurnaan. Kulit putih, wajah tampan bersinar, bakat luar biasa dan otak yang sangat pintar. Tetapi tidak seharusnya ia memiliki emosi.

.

.

Tidak seharusnya ia mencintai Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

.

_**Jungkook berjalan memasuki kastil dengan lutut gemetar. "Jeon Jungkook datang ayah, a-aku ingin mengaku-"**_

_**"Lanjutkan tugasmu"**_

_**"Tetapi ayah, aku telah melanggar. Tidakkah seharusnya aku diberi hukuman yang berat?" Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya.**_

_**"Hukuman itu akan datang sendirinya Jungkook, tetapi sebelumnya aku akan memberi dua pertanyaan"**_

_**Jungkook menaikkan alisnya.**_

_**"Mengapa kau menyelamatkannya?"**_

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menunggu Taehyung didepan toilet sekolah. Dahinya mengerut karena orang yang ditunggu tak juga keluar dari dalam Toilet. Tiba- tiba Jungkook merasakan sesuatu menembus dadanya membuatnya susah bernafas. Ia ingat kata kata dari Yoonggi, malaikat lain "_Saat Jimin meninggal, aku merasakan sesuatu menembus dadaku dan aku susah bernafas. Saat itu akupun mati dan kembali ke langit."_

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mendobrak pintu bilik toilet. Ia menemukan Taehyung dalam keadaan tanpa nyawa dan darah segar di hidungnya. Perasaan sesak itu semakin jadi membuat Jungkook kesusahan berfikir.

Katakanlah Jungkook egois dan tak mampu melihat Taehyung mati. Ia meletakkan tangannya diatas dada Taehyung dan mulai menyalurkan kekuatannya yang masih tersisah untuk membuat organ Taehyung kembali bekerja.

Ia tak lagi mampu berpikir jernih dan ia tak lagi memperdulikan apa itu peraturan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_"Aku mencintainya ayah."_**

**_"Dengar Jungkook, kita para malaikat, diciptakan tanpa emosi. Tidak seharusnya kau jatuh cinta kepada Kim Taehyung. Kita diciptakan untuk menjaga siklus kematian alami agar tak ternoda dengan kegiatan bunuh diri dan semacamnya. Tapi kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan?"_**

**_"Aku menghancurkan siklus itu" gumam Jungkook_**

**_Ayahnya mengangguk lalu menepuk punggung Jungkook. _**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga tahun setelah kejadian Jungkook menyelamatkan Taehyung, Jungkook tetap mengawasi Taehyung sebagaimana tugas yang diberikan kepadanya. Taehyung beberapa kali bertanya kepada Jungkook tentang mimpinya disaat ia sekarat. Ia melihat Jungkook sangat bersinar dan memiliki sayap. Dan reaksi Jungkook selalu sama.

Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa Taehyung hanya terlalu memikirkan Jungkook.

.

Tepat tiga tahun sepuluh hari setelah kematian pertama Taehyung, Jungkook kembali merasakan perasaan dimana ada sesuatu yang menembus dadanya dan membuatnya sulit bernafas.

.

.

'Tidak, tidak lagi!'

.

Ia tahu pasti Taehyung sekarang sedang dirawat dirumah sakit. Kegigihannya bertahan melawan tumor otaknya selama delapan tahun (bersama Jungkook) pun telah diceritakan dengan jelas didalam buku karangan Kim Seokjin (kakaknya) yang membuat banyak orang yang tertarik dan ingin bertemu dengannya.

Kebahagiaan Taehyung tak berlangsung lama karena keadaanya kembali drop dan ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit untuk dapat bertahan hidup.

.

Jungkook berlari menuju kamar rawat Taehyung. Ia tahu ia tak lagi bisa menyelamatkan Taehyung dengan cara yang sama seperti tiga tahun sebelumnya. Larinya mulai memelan, otaknya sudah susah berfikir. Kekuatannya sudah mulai berkurang karena waktunya di bumi juga hampir habis.

.

.

CKLEK

.

.

Jungkook masuk ke kamar rawat Taehyung dan mendesah lega melihat Taehyung masih hidup walaupun tak akan lama lagi. Taehyung yang sedang membaca buku karya kakaknya pun tersentak saat melihat Jungkook di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"J-jungkook? K-kau?" Ucap Taehyung terbata. Ia mengusap matanya memastikan bahwa sahabatnya benar benar memiliki sayap malaikat "Jangan berani- berani kau mengatakan aku bermimpi atau berhalusinasi Jungie.. Aku benar benar melihat sayap dipunggungmu saat ini" ucap Taehyung tak percaya.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil. "Kau melihatnya lagi?"

"A-apa maksudmu? Kau malaikat?"

"Semacam itulah" ucap Jungkook lalu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Taehyung.

"Jadi apa yang kulihat saat aku sekarat tiga tahun yang lalu,"

"Kau tidak sekarat. Kau mati Taehyung, tapi-"

"Kau menyelamatkanku"

Jungkook mengangguk dan keadaan hening seketika

"T-Tunggu, jika aku sudah dapat melihat wujudmu yang sebenarnya, maka aku-" Jungkook mengangguk sebelum Taehyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya"Berapa waktuku yang tersisa sebelum aku mati?"

"Sekitar dua jam lagi" ucap Jungkook sangat pelan dengan suara serak. Taehyung mengangguk lalu mengambil nafas dalam dalam sebelum tersenyum sangat manis yang membiat hati Jungkook mencelos.

"Kukira kau menemaniku selama ini karena kau-" Taehyung menegakkan punggungnya lalu senyumnya berubah menjadi senyuman miris "lupakan. Mungkin akan menjadi sangat aneh jika aku mengutarakan perasaan disaat aku mau mati"

"Taehyung, aku mencintaimu"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan tak percaya lalu menggeleng. Matanya terasa panas . "Itu tidak lucu Jungie.. Aku tahu malaikat tak mempunyai perasaan"

"Mungkin aku berbeda?" Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan keadaan pun kembali sunyi.

"Jungie?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang akan terjadi padamu saat aku sudah mati?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku akan mendapingi orang lain?" Jungkook tersenyum pahit dan mengelus surai Taehyung dan menatap wajahnya lekat lekat.

"Akankah kau melupakanku?"

"Tidak akan. Tidak akan pernah Tae" Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk mengecup dahi Taehyung dengan lembut. Tak menyadari air mata yang menetes dari matanya.

"Kukira malaikat tak bisa menangis" Taehyung tertawa lalu mengusap air mata Jungkook "pipimu belum pernah terasa selembut ini Jungie" Taehyung mengelus pipi Jungkook dengan sayang.

Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat Taehyung tertawa walaupun matanya sudah terlihat penuh dengan air mata. "Apakah perpisahan selalu sesakit ini Jungie? Rasanya lebih sakit dari tumor" bisik Taehyung dengan suara serak. Air mata pun tak terbendung.

"Perpisahan dengan sekolah menyenangkan" canda Jungkook sambil tetap memandangi wajah Taehyung yang kurus dan sangat pucat.

Taehyung memukul pelan bahu Jungkook lalu tertawa dengan mata berair. "Sayangnya kau bukanlah sekolah" ucap Taehyung pelan sebelum kesunyian kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Apakah akan sakit?"

"Akan kucoba untuk membuatmu tidak kesakitan" Jungkook tersenyum manis lalu memandangi wajah Taehyung dengan seksama. Meneliti tiap inci wajah indahnya dan berhenti di bibirnya. "Bolehkah?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

Bibir mereka bertemu ciuman yang sangat manis dan lembut. Menyalurkan perasaan yang tak mungkin berujung indah. Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya semakin ringan dan Taehyung tak juga memberi respon. Nafasnya berhenti dan matanya tertutup rapat. Terdapat air mata di pipinya entah itu dari mata Jungkook atau matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**_Pertanyaan kedua, apakah hukuman yang paling menyakitkan bagi kaum malaikat?"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Melihat orang yang kau cintai mati dua kali."_**

**_._**

* * *

Haiii Taehyvng kembali lagi horeee /apasih thor-_-

ini gagal banget aku tau ini gagal-_-

Tapi review gaada salahnya kan._.v


End file.
